


Obrazki dla was:

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Arts, F/M, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: I jest pierwszy cudowny obrazek.Jest on specjalnie pod opowiadanie dla Euphorii814. Pod jej cudowne opowiadanie związane z moim ulubionym parringiem. Derek Hale x Stiles Stilinski.Berło i korona.Na które serdecznie zapraszam:)





	1. Dla euphoria814..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Berło i korona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673134) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 
  * Inspired by [Gra ambicji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436142) by [EndeNeu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndeNeu/pseuds/EndeNeu). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jest pierwszy cudowny obrazek.  
> Jest on specjalnie pod opowiadanie dla Euphorii814. Pod jej cudowne opowiadanie związane z moim ulubionym parringiem. Derek Hale x Stiles Stilinski. [Berło i korona.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3673134/chapters/8120997) Na które serdecznie zapraszam:)


	2. Dla EndeNeu..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mi to zajęło, ale jest drugi obrazek, dla drugiej świetnej autorki.  
> Zapraszam do niej na ciekawy ["Skraj Ambicji" z gry Resident Evil..](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10436142/chapters/23042259)


End file.
